ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans
Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans, also known as Sausage Party 2: Dawn of the Humans, or simply just Sausage Party 2, is an upcoming American 2021 adult computer-animated action comedy-drama fantasy film directed by Greg Tiernan and Gary Trousdale and produced by Seth Rogen, Meghan Ellison, Evan Goldberg. It serves as a sequel to the 2016 film, Sausage Party, officially making it Pont Grey Pictures' second sequel film, first being Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising. Conrad Vernon doesn't return to direct the sequel, but does produces the sequel. It will release in theaters in June 4, 2021. Plot Six months after the events of the first film, Frank is surprising Brenda with a gift, sock flowers, then she and Frank plan their marriage. As Frank tell Brenda that he's ready to be married, Lavash (David Krumholtz) and Sammy Bagel Jr (Edward Norton) come. Lavash convinces Sammy that he should plan the marriage and announce it. Sammy accepts the offer, but gets confused. Meanwhile, Douche (Nick Kroll) finds his way inside Shopwells so he can find Frank and apologize for his past mistakes. Along the way, he meets a rat named Ratto (Gary Oldman), and Douche tells him about how he's trying to find Frank so that he could apologize to him for what he did on Red, White, and Blue Day and teach him that not humans are as terrible as Frank and his friends think they are, since he met a girl named Laura who loved and respected him. After Douche briefly explains what he did on Red, White, and Blue Day to Ratto, Ratto offers to help Douche search for Frank, but warns him that he possibly won't be trusted by the other products due to his past behavior. (Plot in progress) Cast *Kristen Wiig as Brenda, the main protagonist *Seth Rogen as Frank, the deutagonist (he was the protagonist of the first film) *Adam Sandler as Henry, Frank's brother (the secondary deutagonist) *Greg Tiernan as Kevin, a tube of toothpaste *Gary Oldman as Ratto the rat *Seth MacFarlane as Chester the cheeseburger *Conrad Vernon as Toilet Paper, the tritagonist of the film who somehow survived. *Edward Norton as Sammy Bagel Jr, one of the tritagonists *Danny McBride as Choco, a chocolate milk who is one of the four tritagonists. *Salma Hayek as Teresa del Taco, a taco who is one of the four tritagonists. *Michael Cera as Barry, a deformed sausage. *David Krumholtz as Kareem Abdul Lavash, an lavash. *Paul Rudd as Darren, a main antagonist who wants revenge on the food after being revived. *Scott Underwood as Twink *Bill Hader as El Guacho *Jonah Hill as Splash, a watermelon who despises Toilet Paper. (Hill previously voiced Carl in the first film.) *Bill Murray as Spicy Bean, a can of hot beans who is one of the new members of the Non-perishables. *James Franco as a Druggie *Nick Kroll as Douche, a bad, later good antagonist who tries to convince the main characters that not all humans are evil. *Josh Gad as a gummy worm *Jean-Claude Van Damme as a knife sharpener *Andrea Libman as Laura Wilson (cameo only) *Frank Oz as a bag of Corn Chips Transcript Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans/Transcript Soundtrack The score for the sequel is being composed by John Debney. This is unlike the first film, which was composed by Christopher Lennertz and Alan Menken. Original Songs *New Life by the Sausage Party cast. *The End by Twentyone Pilots *Goodbye by Rihanna (ft. Eminem) (Theme song; Sad song in style of FNAF song, Balloons) Songs heard in the film *Reflections by MisterWaves *The Story by Brandi Carlille *Outside by Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding *Fireflies by Owl City *Africa by Toto *Diamonds by Rihanna *See you again by Charlie Puth (without the rap) Trailer songs Trivia *Druggie might return as a redeemed antagonist who assist the food to defeat Darren. *Due to the success of Sausage Party Presents: Douche and the Freshlicious Freshman, Seth Rogen is in talks to bring Nick Kroll's character, Douche, to the sequel. He also said he may include rats, who were originally gonna appear in the first film, in the sequel. *This film will be released with High Schoolers, which releases in November 24 of the same year. *Firewater, Mr. Grits, and Gum are confirmed to return for the sequel, but it is unknown if they will have a cameo or a talking appearence. *Lavash dies in the sequel. **His death is similar to Carl's death in the first film. *Although there wasn't an orgy in the sequel, there was a orgy in a flashback in a scene. *The film is said to be more emotional than its first film, but still funny and cartoony. *The first film will be re-released in theaters 2 weeks before the sequel to promote the sequel. * Douche mentions Laura Wilson from Sausage Party Presents: Douche and the Freshlicious Freshman and several times throughout the film, and she makes a brief cameo in a daydream sequence that happens when Douche imagines what it would be like if he told Laura that he tried to make friends with Frank and tried to convince him that all humans aren't bad, but they didn't believes him, which causes Laura to get angry at Douche and leave him. However, in this sequence, Laura Wilson is voiced by Andrea Libman instead of Anna Kendrick. Reception Critical response The movie recieved positive reviews, but was given more praise than the last film. Rotten Tomatoes had an score of 94%. The site's critical consensus reads "Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans may be explicit, but it is heartwarming, and funny, and the story is fun and enjoyable. It's a another film that adults can enjoy". On MetaCritic, it had a score of 80 of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". In CinemaScore, it was given an "A", improving the "B" grade given to the first film. Box Office Sequels Poll Rating Rated R for crude sexual content, strong drug use and pervasive language. What do you think of this sequel idea? Great sequel idea! (1/3) Meh. (2/3) Bad sequel idea! (3/3) (What do you think of this sequel idea? Place your opinions in the comments...if you want to.) Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Point Grey Studios Category:R-Rated Movies Category:R-rated animated films Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Annapurna Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:Adult animation Category:R Category:Films with score composed by John Debney Category:Computer-animated films Category:Films Category:Point Grey Category:Sausage Party